Rulers of the Moon (DISCONTINUED)
by Eris Clearwater
Summary: So. Linh Cinder has finally gotten her happily ever after. Right? With her big day approaching quickly, she couldn't wait to marry the man she loved. But then, something happens. And everything comes crashing down. Note: Will be OC characters, and if you haven't read the WHOLE SERIES yet, don't read it. And if you have Wattpad, please go and vote for it there! Pleassssssssse( ・ω・ )
1. Chapter 1

**.** **・。** **.** **・゜✭・** **.** **・✫・゜・。**

I wanted to kill her so badly, it was killing me instead. But it would have to wait. It would have to wait until the next time she came. My thoughts ran around my room, a contrast to my ever still body. Thinking. _Thinking,_ of ways I could make her suffer. Ways that she would despise, right to the end The end of her life that is. The thundering _click_ of the lock from the door in front of me broke my silence.

 **.** **・。** **.** **・゜✭・** **.Cinder POV.** **・✫・゜・。**

The light that shone through the big windows of the dressing room blinded me. Placing me in my own bright haze of thoughts.

"How would this one fare, Your Majesty?" the seamstress had still been rummaging through this huge closet the entire time I'd been daydreaming. Blinking my eyes, I took in the gown that was held before me. The silky white fabric had beautiful embroidered gold thread bleeding down to the waist where the silk flared outwards. The golden embroidery followed the edge of the over-skirt, and the trains' edge was like a garden of gold. A voluptuous fur off the shoulder coat was just the finishing touch. I was no Iko, but I knew this dress was fit for an Empress.

"This is the one!" I exclaimed happily, snatching the dress away from the smiling seamstress and running behind the curtain. Slipping the dress on and throwing my other day dress over the changeroom wall, I came back out to the seamstress and she laced up the back for me.

"It suits you very well, Your Majesty," her ancient smile made me smile more than I already was. I stepped onto the small rise in front of the curving mirror in the corner of the dress closet. A few steps this way and that, and I made a full turn on the pedestal, the tips of the dress flaring out like ocean waves. I was never one for fancy things like this, but this one time was an exception.

"If you would just stay still for a moment, Your Majesty, I need to do some alterations," needle and white thread in hand, the seamstress went about the dress inspecting every inch of it.

"Well, who looks like an Empress already," a sudden voice behind me made my head whirl around. Only to face Thorne, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thorne–" I closed my eyes and sighed, "–should you really be here?" one of my eyes flashed open and I scanned him. Judging from his attire, he just got here. And based on his size and weight, he just came from his ship. "Shouldn't you be with Cress? Or is she watching your ship get it's maintenance," I questioned and he put up a chessy smile.

"Yeah, she's down by the docks overseeing restock," pushing himself away from the door, he came to take a poke at the mirrors situated around me. Small pokes and prods from the Seamstress were still there, but they were less noticeable now, mostly because I was watching Thorne _very_ carefully, just in case he pulled anything funny.

"Thorne, be careful," I almost shouted as he all too violently took a stab at one of the mirror panes. With a huff and a sigh, he backed away from the glass and proceed out the door, which I wasn't so against at the moment.

"Your Majesty, you can take the gown off now. I'll have it ready for the wedding," I smiled and nodded at her with a reserved smile. She loosened the laces on the back of the dress and I slipped behind the curtain again and shrugged the gown off. I'd probably have to put that gown I was wearing before back on. _Ugh. Can't I just wear some trousers or something?_ Of course, I couldn't. I was going to be an _Empress._ Empresses don't even wear _pants_ for Heaven's sake. "Your Majesty—" the seamstress's silhouette cane from behind the white curtain where I was. "—your fitting session is over, you can go if you wish," As a matter of fact, I did want to leave. And the moment I stepped out from the curtain, I sent the lady a curt nod and made several more steps out the door of this gigantic closet.

"So you're finally done?" Thorne was leaning on the wall beside the door– waiting for me, apparently. Didn't know he had patience.

"Yes, I'm done, Thorne, where's Cress?" I ask impatiently with a tap of my foo. He rolled his chocolate eyes.

"She's still down at the dock, you want to see her?" he asked pointing down the hall. I nodded vigorously, and he lead me down to the docks. Not that I didn't already know the way, but I was behind him as he raved on and on about the new things he's seen on his travels.

"Thorne, I don't know if you already know this–" he paused in his rant. "–but I really don't care," I finished and stalked ahead of him. Low mumbles followed my wake, but I kept walking.

 **.** **・。** **.** **・゜✭・** **.Cinder pov.** **・✫・゜・。**

"Cress!" Cinder was forced to yell over the loud thrumming of the machinery at the maintenance centre. Machines whirling to life here and there, craft parts scattered on work tables. But Cinder didn't ming. In fact, she _loved_ the loud sounds of the machines in the maintenance centre. It reminded her of her old life. Before she was caught up in intergalactic-political problems. And then being a criminal, and then on the run. And it all just reminded her of _home_. Not where her and, Adri, and Peony, and Pearl had lived. But the people of the Rampion crew.

"Hey Cinder!" Cress waved Cinder over to her place under the belly of the _Rampion._ A twist and a crack here and there.

"Hey, Cress, what're you doing under there?" Cinder carefully studied Thorne as he said that. Scanning his face for anything unusual. Unfortunately, nothing. Metal against rubber, Cress slid out from under the ship's belly and grabbed another wrench.

"You blew another engine, Thorne, I'm fixing it," she huffed impatiently, and Cinder giggled lightly.

"Thorne, how many have you gone through already? Eight by now?" Cinder's laughter was drowned out by the ship in front of her, as it roared to life.

"Got it!" Cress triumphantly leapt up off the little rolling platform. Her giddy smile was almost contagious, as Thorne began smiling not seconds later.

"Thanks, Cress, for fixing that," Thorne's gorgeous smile garnered a blush on Cress's pale cheeks.

"Sure, no problem," placing her tools back into her toolbox, the ship quieted down. A hop and a skip later, she was on her feet dusting the soot off her overalls. Her gave scanned me, and she gave a bark of laughter.

"Haha. Oh, Cinder, you really don't seem like yourself without your old worn pants and ripped up tee-shirt!" she laughed some more while I grinned at her joking.

"Hey, I'm going to be Empress soon–" I pointed an accusing finger at her. "–shape up, Cress," her laughter ceased. But there etched on her face, was an eternal smile.

"Of course, _Your Majesty,_ is what they're calling you now, is it?" more teasing. With a roll of my eyes, I gestured for her to come. We had planned to go out for lunch at some secluded cafe in town, but with all this talking, we'd never eat. And I was _famished_.

"Come on, Cress, let's go," the walk into town was filled with chatter. Thorne and Cress telling me about their 'adventures', people they met, and eventually, Scarlet and Wolf met up with us on the street. Compared to the light busting, and the normal air around the townspeople, the _Rampion_ crew stuck out like a sore thumb. Scarlet and Wolf, having just come from the farm, were dressed as nicely as they could with Scarlets' fire red flannel and ripped jeans, with Wolf and his black leather jacket. And then there was Cress, who still had black soot on her nose from fixing the ship, to, Thorne, who walked as if he was a king. And then there was me. Smiles and waves of recognition were tossed o me, and I returned every single one of them. Probably wasn't the best choice because, from the very first wave, I waved and smiled to _everyone_ else.

"Cinder, you can stop waving now," Cress whispered to me after we had sat down at a quaint cafe on the main street. I sighed in exhaustion.

"Sorry, there are still people…" I trail off pointing to the window of the cafe. Adults and children alike were peering through the glass, looking at me.

"And I thought this would be more private," Scarlet groaned in annoyance. An image flickered in my retina. It was a message from, Kai.

 _Hey, Cinder, I won't be able to make it to lunch. I have another meeting I can't miss. Sorry._ My disappointment must have shown more than I thought it would because Cress turned to me with a worried smile.

"Something the matter, Cinder?" she squeezed my hand with reassurance.

"Kai can't make it, he's stuck in a meeting," I breathed out. We had been trying to plan a lunch for _all_ of us for a while. But we someone was always busy. Whether it be Scarlet and Wolf at the farm, or Cress and Thorne out exploring, or Kai being stuck in a meeting or having too much work to handle. I, on the other hand, had nothing to do. I offered to help, Kai, with his work several times, but he declined, saying I 'shouldn't be burdened with the work of an Empress' _yet._ And then I couldn't really go with Cress and Thorne. They were all over the galaxy when I was supposed to be 'safe' in the castle. I just wanted to get out of the palace.

"It's alright, Cinder, we'll catch him eventually," Cress was so optimistic, it made me want to be too.

"And if we don't, We'll just go have a picnic in his office!" Scarlet roared not so quietly. I was giggling a bit now. I loved my friends so much.

 **.** **・。** **.** **・゜✭・** **.** **・✫・゜・。**

 **Chapter Published: February 2, 2018**


	2. Chapter 2

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。Third Pov .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。

Cinder couldn't take sitting around in the castle any longer. She had always been free when she lived in her foster father's house. She liked being free. And that was where she went. To her freedom. For example, outside of the castle, in the town. The streets of New Beijing were bustling with life. The shops and vendors shouting even louder over the thundering of footsteps. How Cinder found this relaxing and free? Nobody really knew. Except her of course. But even she, couldn't place what about all this noise and chaos was soothing to her.

A wave came at Cinder from her right, where a vendor she knew back when she was working as a mechanic was waving her over.

"Hey Cinder!" she completely forgot this girls name.

"Oh, hey..." Cinder trailed off, and the girl seemed to get the message.

"Emmy!" this girl is so... Cheery. Emmy's smile hadn't waned since Cinder had started talking to her.

"Right, Emmy, what's up?" Cinder didn't remember too much about this girl. Ad for the record, she was pretty sure she was one of those people who stayed away from her. Her and her cyborgness anyways. Emmy wouldn't shut up. Cinder could have sworn she watched the plant on the counter grow before the girl had to attend to some other customer.

"Just one thank you," Cinder stopped mid-turn. Her hair whipped around her as she faced the direction the voice had come from. There, it was a black cloaked figure. Obscured face, and black, ground length cloak, Cinder didn't understand why she was so drawn.

"What's your name?" slipped out before she could stop it. The hooded face turned to face her, and before Cinder realized anything, a single chocolate tress of her hair was razed off. Cinder took an alarmed step back, and the person launched towards her. A gleaming knife poking out of the cloak. The girl behind the counter, Emmy, shrieked from her place on the ground. The person paid her no heed and kept launching herself at Cinder.

"Guards!" Cinder yelling into the crowd, hoping some guards were on patrol. Sadly, her prayers went unheard. More screams filled the crowd around Cinder as she dodged left and right. The knife grazing her right shoulder, thankfully, ricocheting off of the metal.

"Cinder!" A shout from behind her, and she jumped away from the attacking figure. Instead of her, another person took her place.

"Behind you!" Cinder shouted to the new boy. The cloaked figure was coming in from behind him, and he turned just in time to strike their left forearm. There was no sound, as the mysterious person vanished as if they were air being whisked away.

"Are you ok, Cinder!?" concerned worrying entered Cinder's dazed head, and she blinked back to reality. Her face turned up to her saviours face, and she ran to him.

"I'm alright, Kai," she was breathing out heavily now. Enclosed in assuring arms.

.・。.・゜✭・. Cinder Pov .・✫・゜・。

"What are you doing out here?" I asked with concern. Even if it was me that was just being attacked by some cloaked stranger, I was still worried for Kai. After all, he was the one with the sword that fended the person off.

"I'm fine–" he paused to pull me away from him. "– what were you doing out here?" his tone was laced with worry. I was probably going to get into at least a little trouble for leaving the palace.

"I was just walking around town," I answered vaguely. No need to tell him why. His discontent was evident, and he nudged me forwards.

"Let's get back to the palace, It's not safe right now," I kind of felt guilty for letting him save me. It wasn't like I couldn't have fought off that person myself, I was just biding my time. "Are you sure you're alright?" I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"I'm fine, they just scratched my shoulder," I turn my right arm towards him and sure enough, there through the white fabric of the dress I was wearing, there was the glint of my metal arm. I was going to be fine, but the scratch on the shoulder plate was strangely deep. "This metal was pretty well forged, not much could scratch it this bad though," I added. Lines etched themselves on Kai's perfect face.

"It shouldn't have been able to go so deep..." he trailed off in thought, before shrugging it off. A smile crept onto his face, and I couldn't help but smile too. "Why are you smiling?" he asked me. Well, why are you? I asked myself, but instead, it came out as,

"I was just thinking about the wedding." It technically wasn't a lie. The wedding was always on my mind. He smiled even bigger.

"So am I–" he looked so happy thinking about it, "–and then you can help me with paperwork! Dearest fiance," he finished, and I punched him playfully in the arm.

"That part, I'm not so interested in," I laughed freely. Freely. That was what I was, and always would be.

.・。.・゜✭・. Third Pov .・✫・゜・。

The Palace was just perfect. Like the perfect gilded cage. Cinder still didn't like the fact that she would have to spend all of her time cooped up in this place, but at least she had Kai. She had Kai, yet she didn't have Kai. He was always caught up in meetings and paperwork, and with the new democracy in Luna, even more of each. And to complement Cinder's near assault, she was forbidden from leaving the palace.

"Come on, Kai, I'm fine!" she wailed. Even if Kai was the Emperor, of course, he would still have to deal with Cinder.

"It's for your own good, Cinder, someone might attack you again!" Kai knew Cinder didn't like it in the Palace, but he couldn't just let her flounce around town knowing there is a potential assassin after her. Cinder's bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"Then, promise you won't miss our next lunch-date with the others." That was something Cinder knew she could get. In exchange for her 'obedience' to stay in the Palace.

"Fine–" Kai threw his arms in the air in mock frustration. "–but you have to promise to stay in the Palace." Cinder nodded eagerly. She and the Rampion crew had been waiting for his schedule to free up forever, and Cinder had just scored them all some hang-out time.

"Then, we'll see you in the Palace gardens tomorrow at 12, on the dot," she emphasized the time, because if she was late, oh stars help him.

"Yes, yes, I got it," he waved Cinder's face out of his, and he made his way out the door to their shared chambers. Knowing Cinder, she'll just sleep all day. That much was true. If she was forced to stay in the palace for so long, she'd have nothing to do.

.・。.・゜✭・. Kai Pov .・✫・゜・。

Finally, she's agreed to stay. I just wanted to stay and spend some time with her, but of course, as usual, I said yes, but my schedule said no. So I left her in our room, to do whatever she was going to do. She'd probably somehow wander down to the docks and help out there. She might not have liked to do it back when she lived with her step-family, but It somehow looked as if it comforted her. He didn't see her very calm whenever she was in the Palace, but that was the one place that she looked kind of happy. Other than the time they would spend in the gardens, or play games. Those were the only other times I'd seen her genuinely smiling.

The wedding was constantly on my mind. I had always thought his father would be there, well and marrying me off to some princess or emissaries daughter for some political reason, but I guess things didn't happen the way he thought they would. It wasn't like I wasn't happy with what was going on, no, I was ecstatic. But I missed my father. I always thought he'd be watching me, smiling like the proud father he was. But things don't always happen the way you want.

.・。.・゜✭・ .・✫・゜・。

It was only a matter of time. And in this case, time was over bare hours ago. She was free. And she'd already taken one life. And she was ready for the next.

.・。.・゜✭・ .・✫・゜・。

Chapter Published: February 8, 2018


	3. Chapter 3

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。

The birds outside Cinder's window where she was sitting flew about so freely. The small little fish in the fancy pond swam around in the water as if flying. But they too were grounded. Like they could never leave their water. They were like her. Or she was like them. It didn't really make a difference because they were both trapped one way or another.

Cinder know that she promised, Kai, she'd stay in the palace and not cause any trouble. But it was becoming exceedingly difficult to keep to that promise. There wasn't much beyond the palace walls but the small courtyard and then New Beijing surrounding it. Behind the palace, there was only the sea.

"You sure look bored," Thorne stated bluntly from the corner of her and Kais' shared bedroom. Cinder didn't know when he snuck in here, only sensed his presence a while later.

"Shouldn't you be with, Cress, again?" Cinder inquired for what seemed like the billionth time. Thorne only smiles at her and stood up, only to take a seat beside her on the window seat.

"Nevermind her, how's Kai?" Thorne brushed Cress off so carelessly, it riled Cinder up, just the slightest bit.

"Don't change the subject. Why aren't you with Cress?" Cinder demanded, leaning forward in her seat all the while. Thornes' face began glistening with sweat.

"I may or may not, have blown another engine…" He trailed off, anxious for Cinder's coming retort. But she only sighed. Thorne looked deeply concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem stressed," Cinder felt his concern was unnecessary because her fiance was currently working his butt off so hard, she never got to spend any time with him before the wedding.

"Just thinking about the paperwork I'm about to inherit," Cinder joked to Thorne. It wasn't exactly far from the truth. Cinder had seen ai working in his office during one of the many times she had gone to bother him for a bit. It looked like too much, even for an Emperor.

"Well, with the new democracy on, Luna, and the new Lunar immigrants travelling down to earth, of course, he's got a lot to do!" Thorne did have a point there.

"At the very least, I snagged us a spot on his agenda for a nice outdoors picnic!" Cinder snapped her fingers, remembering her small victory.

"Oh ya! I've gotta tell Cress! She'll be so happy to finally spend some time with the person she helped us kidnap!" Thorne's last comment made Cinder laugh so hard, she toppled off of her perch on the window seat, bounding after Thorne who was desperately dashing down to the ship docks, all the while muttering under his breath. 'She has to forgive me, she has to forgive me' to himself. To Cinder, that sounded, dramatically speaking, like he wanted redemption. Carswell Thorne was an ex-convict. Criminal to the crimes of theft, an ex-cadet, and so many more, and he has never once wanted redemption. Call Cinder exaggerating, but that's what it looked like to her. Maybe Cress was a special case.

"Hey, Cress!" Thorne burst into the already loud docks and ran to the farthest end of the room to berth seventy-two. "Hey, Cress, I have some news for you!" he cried grinning like a mad idiot. Rolling out from under the belly of the ship, Cress only responded with a half concentrated glare, and proceed to reach for another tool. But before she could take hold of it, Thorne snatched it up and hopped playfully back a couple steps.

"Thorne! Give that back! If you didn't know, I'm trying to fix your ship!" She raved at him, and Thorne stood there with the arm holding the tool raised so she couldn't reach.

"I have some news for you, you don't want to hear?"

"I don't care about the poor girl you have probably flirted up again, give me back the pliers!"

"How could you just assume something like that?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

The pair continued on like this for the better part of half an hour, when Cinder couldn't stand it any longer, and she pulled the two apart from each other.

"Thorne, calm down. She is fixing your ship. Cress, I give you permission to knock some sense into him this very instant," and without missing a beat, Cress jumped up high to grab her pliers from Thorne's grasp, and whacked him on the head with them on the way down.

"If you mess with my tools anymore, your ship might not make it off this planet," she hissed, strutting back to the ship.

"But don't you want to hear the news I have?" Thorne wailed after her. Workers around them cast them annoyed looks, some even amused, but most of them turned a blind eye to their ruckus. Maybe because Cinder was standing there with them. Watching, as if daring anyone to mess with her friends.

"Cress–" Cinder waved at her as she too walked over. "–we have to go. You coming?" Cress's face lit up with curiosity.

"Where are we going?" Cress followed Cinder but was skeptical about where they were going to go.

"I, as the most important being, in the Emperor's life, have secured us a place in his schedule for lunch." Cinder mock proudly strutted through the halls on their way to Kai's office.

"But will I be alright in–" Cress gestured to her attire. "–this?" She sounded skeptical. Cinder scanned over Cresses' outfit lightly.

It seems fine to me. The prestigious Emperor is about to marry practically a bucket of nuts and bolts. You're fine," Cinder joked. Cresses mood lightened, but a sense of insecurity overcame her.

"I think you look pretty nice," Thorne winked at Cress, who grimaced away.

"I have told you a thousand times, Thorne, if you're going to flirt like that, at least be original. You say that to every girl you see," rolling her eyes, Cress stomped ahead of Cinder and Thorne.

"I take it she doesn't really want to talk right now." Cinder rose a single brow at the slowly shrinking figure of her friend.

"Yeah, but that's the thing," Thorne looked sad at the moment, "I don't even mean it half the time when I say it to other girls, but when I say that to her, I actually mean it. But she just thinks I'm playing another game with her." Thorne sighed.

"Ever heard of the boy who cried, Wolf?" Cinder asked Thorne, only to be interrupted by yelling in front of them.

"Wolf! Where are you! Get over here!" Scarlet's face was as red as her hair, flushed and crimson against the black and white crowd of servants.

"Or, the girl who cried, Wolf?" Cinder corrected herself, making Thorne double over in laughter.

"Hey, Scarlet, what happened?' Cinder called her redheaded friend over from one side on of the four-way hall.

"Cinder! Have you seen, Wolf? He was just with me a second ago…" Scarlets' eyes continued to wander the halls, scouting out her husband. It shouldn't have been that hard to find such a large, bulky man even in the crowded Palace halls, but Wolf was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Scarlet, you told him about the lunch, right? I'm sure he'll just meet us at Kai's office," Cinder assured her friend. Scarlet sighed.

"That's true enough. Let's go." Down the hall, they went, and up the stairs and around the corner. On, and on, and on, the halls went, twisting and turning at every corner.

"Hey, Cinder, now do you even remember the way around here?" Scarlet moaned in exhaustion. Cinder laughed at her and touched a finger to her temple.

"Remember? I'm not exactly human," Cinder didn't mind talking like this about herself anymore. She was around her friends, and they embraced her as any family would.

"That's not true, you're as human as any of us,"Cress's innocence was adorable.

"You called?" Wolf out of nowhere stepped out of a random hallway they had just passed, Scarlet reflectively smashing her fist to his face.

"Wolf! Don't go wandering off again like that! And you're just as human as the rest of us, too." Scarlet let out a huff and sped up her pace.

"Yes, I am very human…" Wolf scratched his biceps, reminiscing about the time he spent in Queen Levavas' army.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。

"Kai! Let's go!" Cinder was whining directly into Kai's ear, making him flinch in his seat. They had only just gotten to the office minutes ago, and Kai had been asleep at his desk. Not a moment's hesitation, Cinder dropped beside Kai's desk and woke him up with a shriek in his ear.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just chill," Cinder pulled Kai out of his desk and made way for the door. "Hey, Winter isn't here yet," he observed, counting the heads of everyone in the room.

"Oh, she said she'd be a little late today. She flew over from Luna this morning so she should be here soon," Cinder said.

"Let's go already, I'm starving," Scarlet scoffed.

There was already a blanket set up under a large oak tree. Plates and food spread across the red and white plaid blanket. There sitting in the midst of it all, was a dark-skinned girl with black bouncy locks whipping around her in the light wind.

"Winter!" Cress looked delighted to see her.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Cinder asked casually. Winter looked up at her from the ground.

"I just got here a little bit ago. Jacin will be here soon, too," the last part made Thorne stiffen a bit.

"Why does that dude have to come?" He complained. Kai glared at him.

"Thorne, it's not nice to say things like that about people," he lectures.

"Say things about who?" A jolt went down Thorne's spine as Jacin stepped behind him.

"When did you get here?" He jumped terrified behind Cress, shaking her head. Jacin childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm not telling."

Cinder was shaking her head in dismay. "Calm down, guys, let's eat?" Cinder was already biting into a cupcake she found in the twine weaved basket on the blanket.

"Yeah, Jacin, this isn't what I brought you here for." Winter's face held serenity, but when she opened her eyes, Jacin sat down immediately and did what he was told. Something told Cinder that if he didn't, he would be very hurt later that day. But none of that mattered right now. because they were all spending time together as the Rampion crew again.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。

"So, Kai, how is work?" Cinder asked casually. It wasn't exactly a question you could ask your fiance every day since he was literally the ruler of your country. And soon enough, Cinder was going to join him.

"Hmm–" Kai took a nite of his sandwich. "–It's a lot of work, but I'm alright," he took another bite of his sandwich. "And you'll help me out soon, right?" He just had to add that last part, Cinder hissed.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Cinder flicked Kai in the forehead, and everyone around the tree giggled.

"Hey, we're still here you know," Iko, who had joined them earlier, waved a hand in front of each of their faces. Kai's cheeks lit up a bright crimson and, Cinder only laughed.

"I have to go now, see you all later," Kai waved Iko away dismissively.

"Bye, I'll come visit you later," Cinder munched on Kai's forgotten sandwich. An inaudible kay from Kai before he walked back to the Palace.


End file.
